A Warped Reality
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: Kagami Hiiragi wakes up to a new world. Friends betray, everything aims to kill on sight, and Kagami herself wrestles with inner demons. When betrayals are revealed and friendships broken, will Kagami be able to salvage anything left?


**Wings: **Hey guys! What's up? I'm back with another fic!

**Rainbow:** Finally! When's the last time you updated? Like a year ago?

**Wings: **No! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this because I'm really busy at the moment so updating will take a while.

"_Kagami Hiiragi… Your time is coming…_

_Sleep soundly Hiiragi, time draws closer to your choice…_

_Choose wisely…_

_Sleep soundly Kagami Hiiragi… Your world is changing…"_

Two spectral figures stood on either side of Kagimi. Their thoughts intermingling into one voice.

"_Get a good rest… Your life will change…" _They both whispered. Kagimi stirred, a frown painted on her face.

"She's the one? A bit small for the job." A man sat in in a black leather chair. His face covered in a stereotypical shadow.

"Yep, she's the one. We're sure she has it."

"Excellent…"

"She's awakening, Konata. You know what you have to do."

"Oh, c'mon. You're probably wrong ,teach! Can't we just stay a little longer! Tsukasa and Miyuki still have to be alerted! And what happened to saying goodbye?"

"We all want to stay with our friends, but we have to let them make their choice. You have one day left, make it count. I still want you to cut ties. We let the people make their own choices." ("Awwww! So cute!" "Rainbow, I swear if I thinking what you're going to do, then I will literally scream if you do it!" "Don't worry! Only harmless friendship for now…" "What do you mean, for 'now'?") "Anayo, Misao, I know you heard me. Alert everyone you know. They'll make their move soon"

Kagimi woke. And so the story begins…

**Wings:** So how was that! Many more ideas coming up! Hope to update my stories soon!

**Rainbow:** Great! Then I'll have plenty of time to work up some pairings…

**Wings:** Do any such thing and I will rip you to shreds!

**Rainbow:** Yeah, yeah. Anyway where's Star and Silver?

**Wings:** Their over there helping me update the other stories.

**Rainbow:** Great time to put my plan into action!  
**Wings:** uh oh. Wait I have more of the fic to write! After that Prologue, Here's the first Chapter!

It was a bad day for Kagami. The school, and quite literally the whole school had turned extremely hostile. Even the teachers had suddenly started showing signs of pure contempt. Sitting down for lunch with Misao and Ananyo (For once!) "What heck are you doing here?!" Misao glared at Kagami.

"What did I do?!" Kagami's nerves were ready to snap. Half a day with nothing good coming her way had worn her patience thin.

"Well, why are you here? Go sit with Konata. You don't care about us, we're just your back-up friends, why waste your time with us? C'mon Ananyo, we're leaving." And with a look of infinite loathing, Misao grabbed Ananyo's arm and marched stiffly out of the room.

Looking stunned, Kagami walked out to Konata's table and sat down. Instantly Tsukasa and Miyuki stiffened. Feeling uncomfortable Kagami was silent hoping not to anger anybody at the table. "I think I'll just go to the library, I have to return some books." Miyuki rose stiffly.

"I'm coming too!" Tsukasa ran up to Miyuki away from the table.

"What the heck is up with everyone? It's just one angry face to the silent treatment!"Kagami fumed at Konata. Konata looked at her a bit sorrowfully.

"Well, it's probably just some rumor. It'll pass in a week or two, they never last."

"Yeah, there's been a rumor about everybody in this school at least once. Wonder why I never heard about them. It was just avoid them or they'll freak you out. Wonder if it's just my turn to do some sort of initiation into some part of the school. Imagine that! The whole school just in some secret organization! Knowing you Konata, you'd make it into the whole school as justice embodied warriors fighting off pure evil!"

"Yeah, but you have to admit that would be pretty cool! It would probably make a great anime, or a fanfic!" Konata said striking a pose. ("You amuse nobody Wings")

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd enjoy that." Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour.

"Bye, Kagami, see you around." Konata packed her things, and rushed out the door.

Thoroughly irked by the remainder of school, especially biology, Kagami returned home to find her sisters staring at her like she was some repulsive thing that had walked twenty miles in the Sahara Desert covered in tar, vomit, and torn fur. "Listen Kagami, I ran out of flour for our dinner this evening, so I need you to go get some now."

It really sounded more of an order for Kagami to get the hell out of her own house, but Kagami obeyed muttering under her breath. "Oh, boy greasy fish and chips."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," and that one word seemed like the only thing Kagami could have done today seeing as her friends abandoned her ("Except Konata! Kagami, remember who really cares" "Oh, shut up, Rainbow"), her teacher had sent her to disciplinary action for writing notes during a discussion, and the fact her life had just taken a horrible turn into a never ending abyss of darkness and hate.

It wasn't long before Kagami had arrived at the supermarket, just at closing, and picked up the flour. Paying for it, Kagami noticed a slight shift in her vision, a slight blurring at the lines of reality. Disregarding it for mere nausea, Kagami walked out of the store, which then closed, and all employees promptly evacuating for their loving households leaving the supermarket empty. Loading the flour into her bike's basket, (I did say she biked there, didn't I?) a small snarling sound caught her attention. Whirling around Kagami caught sight of one of the ugliest things in her life. Six feet tall and bright red, a large, humanoid creature charged at her swinging a club. Ducking out of instinct, Kagami ran back to the super market for cover.

It wasn't long before the thing cornered her. It really is a big load of crap, Kagami thought, when you're about to die, your life doesn't flash before your eyes, you don't think of all the things you could have done, you think about how to survive, or the blinding terror that over took you. For Kagami it was both, quickly sliding under the monster's legs, Kagami launched off her feet and was rewarded be landing in a battle stance. She wasn't ready to die, not yet anyway. And some voice answered her. A soft shimmering surrounded her forming the outline of angel wings and dual hand guns in her thin, scratched hands. She shot the thing's heart before it even turned around, and to her horror, the wing's outline turned an ash grey and dissolved, taking her adrenaline and dregs of energy. The guns fading as well as the thing dissolved into sparkles of light.

Wings: Well that wraps things up for chapter 1!

Rainbow: Great, now a few years later and you'll post chapter 2.

Wings: That is not true! Anyway guys, I hope you all enjoyed reading, and remember that CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always appreciated!

Rainbow: And remember to check out our Deviantart account too. Where apparently Wings is portrayed as a man or whatever.

Wings: I do not portray myself in that light!

Rainbow: Are you trying to tell me you're a flat chested girl in her teens with extremely short hair?

Wings: That's crazy, everyone knows that online you can be anyone, I merely took a form that was somewhat brightly colored and didn't look like me.

Rainbow: Well, this is the internet and everyone is crazy, but why are we writing all this down?

Wings: I don't know you silly person, but I'm still typing. Anyway guys, I be sure to update so check our page!


End file.
